


Hambre de Ti

by bangkycute



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangkycute/pseuds/bangkycute
Summary: Una vez me dijeron: "somos lo que comemos", de mientras no me he transformado en hamburguesa. Eso no es parte de la historia solo es algo que quería os quería contar.





	1. Refrescos

-... doscientos seis, doscientos siete... mil cuatrocientos ochenta y nueve, ¡y ya!  
\- Kihyun calla, que solo has hecho tres abdominales- Hyunwoo no pudo evitar reir ante la cara que le puso su amigo- No me mires así, ¿no dijiste que trabajarías duro para conquistar a tu chica?  
-Si, pero no sabía que sería tan duro...

Los dos amigos se encontraban en la casa del mayor, Hyunwoo, en una de las habitaciones que usaba como gimnasio. Veintidós abdominales después el pelirosa estaba bañado en sudor y pidiendo un descanso. Se sentó en una silla con un refresco mientras observaba al pelinegro ejercitarse. Éste levantaba una pesa con su brazo. Su gran y musculoso brazo. Varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su bronceada piel dándole un toque- espera, ¿se puede saber en qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

-¡Aah! ¡Papi creo que me estoy muriendo!- gritaba Kihyun mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo- Me está dando un infarto y todavía no he hecho el testamento.  
-Kihyun deja de exagerar.  
-Mi Play, dársela a Minhyuk-  
-¡KIHYUN-AH!- le interrumpió Hyunwoo- Dime que te pas... ¿me has llamado papi?  
-Mi corazón ha empezado a latir muy rápido y me he sentido muy raro- respondió él con un puchero, ignorando la última pregunta.  
-Quizás sea por el refresco- el pelinegro miraba con preocupación a su amigo, esperando que no sea nada grave y sólo estuviese exagerando.  
-Si, quizás...


	2. Helados

\- ¿De qué lo quieres?- preguntó Kihyun mientras sacaba dinero de su monedero.  
\- Mmh, ¡chocolate!- el pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreir mientras miraba a su amigo. Éste apretaba los labios inconscientemente formando una pequeña sonrisa con forma de "3", como si fuera un gatito.

Después de comprar los helados se sentaron en un banco del parque, junto a una fuente. El tiempo era el ideal, el lugar perfecto, y la compañía inmejorable. Desde el pequeño incidente mientras se ejercitaban habían pasado varios meses. El pelirosa había hablado con Hoseok, quién se burló de él canturreando: "A la gorda le gusta el negro~ A la gorda le gusta el negro~".

Al poco tiempo tuvo que admitirlo. Le gustaba Hyunwoo, y mucho. Cada vez que le veía su corazón paraba por un segundo, y al siguiente comenzaba a latir desbocado. Cada vez que estaban cerca sus manos temblaban, y se volvía más torpe. Cada vez que se miraban a los ojos se quedaba embobado, hasta que apartaba la mirada avergonzado.

Hyunwoo no sospechaba nada, él era demasiado inocente como para pensar que su mejor amigo pudiera estar interesado en él. Por eso Kihyun necesitaba confesarse ya. No podría aguantar así toda su vida. Teniéndolo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Tenía miedo a que lo rechazara, pero tenía que decírselo. Si aceptaba sería lo mejor de su vida, y si lo rechazaba... al menos no se seguiría haciendo ilusiones.

\- Yo... esto...-se aclaró la garganta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
\- ¿Hum?- el pelinegro le miraba mientras lamia su helado, con los ojos agrandados al tener la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. El corazón de Yoo latiendo más rápido, si acaso eso era posible.  
\- Necesito decirte algo.  
\- No hace falta,- Hyunwoo sonrió mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en el hombro- ya sé qué me vas a decir- continuó. El mayor tenía una mirada extraña, sus pequeños ojitos brillaban de una manera diferente. ¿D-de verdad s-sabía lo que le iba a decir? ¿Le e-estaba c-correspondiendo? Kihyun tenía la boca abierta en sorpresa, y sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente a los labios de Hyunwoo.  
\- Vas a pedirme consejos para la chica que te gusta.

No. No no no no no. Eso no era lo que Kihyun iba a hacer. Se quedó congelado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
\- Eh, ¡no yo-!- se interrumpió a sí mismo, el pelinegro giraba su cabeza como un cachorrillo confundido, y su corazón comenzó a dolerle un poco más- Sí, es eso. Ya sabes como soy con estas cosas...


	3. Hamburguesas

\- Hyunwoo~ Cosita bonita, cosita hermosa, cosita bien hecha- el mayor seguía ignorándole- ven~ ven a lo oscurito~  
\- No- al menos dijo una palabra.  
\- ¿Y si te doy galletitas?- Hyunwoo ni se inmutó- ¿Hamburguesas?

Esta vez giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi se mata.

\- Vale, ¿qué decías?- Kihyun sonrió. Realmente era el hijo del demonio.  
\- Pues que tengo un plan para conquistar a nuestros crushes...  
\- No- interrumpió, pero el pelirrosa prosiguió.  
\- Tú y yo-  
\- Ya dije que no.  
\- Debemos actuar como si fuésemos pareja  
\- Nop, ¿a caso éstas sordo?  
\- Para ponerles celosos- Hyunwoo suspiró cansado. Su amigo llevaba proponiéndole ese plan casi un mes. Él se negaba rotundamente, pero el chiquitín seguía- ¿por qué te niegas? El plan es perfecto, ¿no ves que lo he dicho yo?  
\- No lo es. Saldrá mal. El chico que me gusta no se fijará en mi, y la chica que te gusta se pensará que eres gay y huirá.

Kihyun se calló. No sabía cómo proponérselo para que aceptara, ni siquiera la comida funcionó. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Quizás si simplemente te confesaras...

No.  
No podía hacer eso. Era demasiado tarde.  
Tenía que conquistarle, y la única manera era demostrarle el buen novio que él podría ser. Pero Hyunwoo no se dejaba.  
Se levantaron del suelo, recogiendo los envoltorios de las bolsas de patatas fritas que habían estado comiendo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?  
\- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?- el grandullón le dirigió una mirada extraña.- ¡No lo malpienses, pervertido!  
\- ¡No lo estaba malpensando!  
\- Si lo hacías, no has podido resistirte a mis encantos de enanito- rieron mientras iban a la habitación. Aún no sabía por qué lo había propuesto, ahí dentro solo tenía una cama.


	4. Rollitos de primavera

\- Mierda, todo ha sido un plan. Un maldito plan. Para hacerme mierdas gays.  
\- Fuiste tú el que me invitó a tu habitación.  
\- ¡Mentira! ¿Para qué haría yo eso?  
\- Tú sabrás...

Kihyun solo se lo quedó mirando, pensando en todas las cosas que podrían hacer ahora mismo, en la cama en la que él estaba tumbado. Todas ellas imposibles.  
Hyunwoo estaba junto a la ventana, toqueteando las florecillas azules de la pequeña maceta.

Mierda, ojalá le hiciera eso a mi po-

\- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿podríamos jugar a la Play o algo?  
\- Se me rompió.  
\- A saber que mierdas hetero le hacías a la pobre- los dos rieron. El momento era raro, era incómodo y a la vez no. Quizás solo era incómodo para Kihyun por el bulto que se le había formado. Y para mi por escribir esto me cago en to.  
\- Pidamos comida, ¿te quedas a dormir?  
\- Supongo, ya es tarde.

Hyunwoo llamó al restaurante de comida china del que solían pedir. Mientras ordenaba lo de siempre y hablaban sobre sus familias -pedía tantas veces de allí que se trataban como si fueran viejos amigos, Kihyun solo podía pensar en cómo podía salir de su situación.  
Más bien de su doble situación. ¿¡Se puede saber en qué pensaba para invitarle a dormir!?

Creo que ese es el problema, que no piensas.

Cerró los ojos, oía la voz de Hyunwoo. Le tranquilizaba mucho, tanto que le empezó a adormecer.  
\- Pequeño, no te duermas.  
El pelirrosa solo soltó un "hum" como respuesta.  
\- Despierta o si no...- esta vez no hizo nada, ¿o si no qué?

No pudo saber que pasaría si no despertaba, pues el timbre de la puerta sonó y Hyunwoo salió a por la comida. La desventaja de que el restaurante estuviese junto a su portal.

\- ¡Amo los rollitos de primavera!- entró diciendo el pelinegro con comida en la boca. Que maleducado, que mono, que comestible y besable se veía así.


	5. Humedades

Al fin consiguió abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansado que es como si tuviera un peso encima... un momento...  
Realmente tenia un peso encima. Bajó la mirada lentamente, con el corazón desbocado. ¿¡Qué coño era eso!? ¡FANTASMA, ES UN FANTASMA!

Se quedó bien quieto, quizás si el fantasma no se enteraba de que estaba despierto se iría sin hacerle daño.

Pestañeo lentamente, enfocando la vista, para descubrir que lo que estaba sobre él no era un fantasma, sino el brazo de Hyunwoo.  
Ahora si que su corazón latía desbocado, era como si estuviera en un su garganta.

Y eso no fue nada comparado con lo que pasaría a continuación, pues la cabeza del pelinegro se acercó a la suya. Su respiración sobre la oreja de Kihyun, lenta y pausada. ¿A caso era sonámbulo? Escuchó como el grandullón tragaba saliva. Él no podía moverse, muriendose por la expectación de qué haría el mayor, y por el susto que tenía todavía metido en el cuerpo por el supuesto fantasma.

Los labios del mayor rozaron la oreja de su amigo. Éste sintió cómo sus labios se tensaban, dándole un pequeño beso tras la oreja. Tan suave, que Kihyun pensó que se lo estaba imaginando. Pero descartó esto último al sentir otro beso, esta vez un poco más abajo. Y ahora un poco más, cada vez más abajo. Cada vez más húmedo. Llegaron hasta el cuello de su camiseta, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente.

Todo se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia de fondo, y lo único coherente que pudo formular su mente fue:  
Mierda, la ropa tendida

Unas cuantas gotas se colaron por el techo del salón, seguramente se formaran humedades.


	6. Cereales

A Kihyun le costó dormir esa noche, pues tenía miedo de que Hyunwoo supiera que él estaba despierto. Pero el pelinegro no dio muestras de saberlo al día siguiente.  
Al despertar, su amigo se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, como siempre. No era un gran chef, por lo que sólo preparo una taza de cereales con leche.

El día transcurrió normal, ninguno de los dos habló sobre la noche pasada.  
El bajito no sabia como sentirse, si aliviado o decepcionado. Estaba confuso, y no solo por ese hecho. ¿Debía seguir intentando conquistar a su amigo? ¿O debía rendirse?  
¿Lo que sentía por él estaba bien? ¿O acaso era una aberración?

Miró por la ventana, y lo único en lo que pudo pensar era:  
No sé que está más loco, si el clima, o mis sentimientos.

El cielo se encontraba encapotado. El día era deprimente, y Kihyun empezaba a sentirse de igual forma.  
Hyunwoo se había marchado hacía dos horas.  
Al final del día Kihyun decidió, era ahora o nunca. Esta vez, definitivamente.


	7. Dos gotas de agua

Abrió los ojos, esta vez no tenía ningún peso encima. El chico se sentó al borde de la cama y se preparó mentalmente para el día que se avecinaba.

Lavó sus dientes, se peinó y duchó. Vistió con sus mejores ropas y desayunó una taza de café. El café le dejó un olor raro en la boca, así que se volvió a lavar los dientes, pero restos de pasta de dientes mancharon su camisa. Cambió a una camiseta que le quedaba bastante ancha, no tenia otra cosa, pues se había olvidado de meter la ropa del tendedero y todavía seguía mojada.

Una vez listo, agarró su movil y abrió el chat con Hyunwoo.

 **little.eomma**  
Hey  
**_12.23pm_**

 **sonbear**  
Hey (?  
**_12.36pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Que haces?  
**_12.36pm_**

 **sonbear**  
Pensaba en qué comer hoy  
**_12.38pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Por qué no nos vamos  
a comer juntos?  
**_12.38pm_**

 **sonbear**  
Está lloviendo :/  
**_12.45pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Dentro de los  
restaurantes no llueve :v  
**_12.46pm_**

 **sonbear**  
No tengo dinero TT  
**_12.46pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Da igual, invito yo :3  
**_12.46pm_**

 **sonbear**  
TE AMO!  <3  
**_12.46pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Sabía que no podías  
resistir a mis encantos uwu

Quedamos a las 2pm

En el restaurante  
del centro comercial

Ok?  
**_12.47pm_**

 **sonbear**  
Y por qué no vamos juntos? ._.  
**_12.48pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Tengo cosas que hacer antes  
**_12.48pm_**

 **sonbear**  
Si, esconder tus  
monedas de oro 7u7  
**_12.52pm_**

 **little.eomma**  
Ja  
Ja  
Ja...

┅┅┄┄⟞⟦✮⟧⟝┄┄┉┉

Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento, sus tripas se encogían solo con pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Aquel restaurante no era de comida rápida, tampoco era uno especialmente económico. En realidad, era un lugar al que llevar a tu cita, y eso era lo que el pelirosa intentaba hacer.

Esa noche solo pudo dormir por dos horas, planeando cada paso que haría y las posibles respuestas del pelinegro, aún así se sentía más despierto que nunca.

Repasó el plan mentalmente. Primero entrarían al restaurante, y pedirían una mesa junto a los grandes ventanales. El día estaba cubierto de unas gruesas nubes grises y negras, con un bonito arco iris de fondo -que le resultaba bastante irónico, y unos pocos rayos de sol que consiguieron traspasar las nubes. Sentarse junto a los ventanales era la mejor opción, pues estos rayos darían un toque etéreo a la cita.

Hyunwoo no sospecharía nada, pensaría que es otra comida normal con su mejor amigo. Kihyun le mandaría unas cuantas señales discretas, intentando hacerle entender sus sentimientos por él.  
Alguna mirada más intensa de lo normal, una sonrisa cariñosa, un pequeño roce entre sus manos...

Después, ya casi al final, se declararía. El pelinegro le miraría sorprendido, pues él es demasiado inocente y no le creería a la primera.  
" _¿Qué es esto, una broma?_ " le preguntaría su amigo, quizás " _No te estarás riendo de mi por ser gay, ¿verdad?_ " Podría ser su otra reacción.  
En cualquier caso, Kihyun le aclararía que le decía la verdad. Se levantaría, posicionándose a su lado, y sus labios se juntarían al inclinar un poco la cabeza.

Perfecto.  
El plan era perfecto, pero claro, lo había ideado él.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, dejando de sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, dejando de sentir como se retorcía.

Hyunwoo apareció con una sonrisa, pero esta era especial, pues era una de las pocas veces en las que no sería correspondida.  
Hyunwoo apareció bien vestido, con ropa no demasiado formal. También era especial, pues Kihyun acostumbraba a verle en ropa deportiva.  
Hyunwoo apareció de la mano con otro hombre. Éste era rubio de bote, con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hasta el mismísimo sol se escondió detrás de las nubes, avergonzado por no poder brillar con tal belleza. Pues él, ellos dos, eran adonis. Unos dioses griegos hechos humanos. Y Kihyun no entendía como había osado a siquiera plantearse el poder mirar a uno de ellos con ojos de enamorado.

Y, en aquellos ojos de enamorado, su cielo también se encontraba encapotado.  
Y, tal y como en aquel cielo nublado, una gota calló.

Dos gotas se mezclaron en el rostro de Kihyun.  
Dos gotas muy parecidas, y a la vez muy distintas.  
Una gota de lluvia, y la otra, de dolor.


	8. No estoy ciego

\- ¡Kihyun!- Hyunwoo seguía sonriendo. Kihyun se sentía tan avergonzado en ese momento... Intentó recomponerse pues el rubio le estaba mirando de manera extraña.  
\- ¡Hey, Hyunwoo!

¿"Hey, Hyunwoo"? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

El moreno se giró hacia el rubio, aunque Kihyun casi ni podía diferenciar lo que sucedía. Su mirada no conseguía enfocarse, notaba su mente espesa y su corazón pesado y dolorido.

Escuchó un: 'Él es Kihyun', también un: 'el amigo del que siempre te hablo', y luego: 'si, yo tampoco sé por qué no te lo había presentado antes'.

El chico dijo algo, pero Kihyun fue incapaz de escucharlo.

'No sé, será que tiene hambre' y una risilla fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Hyunwoo besara al otro chico en los labios.  
Se despidieron, quedando Hyunwoo y el pelirosa a solas.

\- Vamos dentro, no quiero que te enfermes- y Kihyun le odió porque aún con lo que acababa de ver, su corazón se aceleró ante esta frase.  
\- ¿Quién...?- no podía seguir, tenía algo que le obstruía la garganta. Quizás trocitos de su corazón roto.  
\- Mi novio, Minhyuk. La verdad no sé por qué no te lo dije antes.  
\- Tu... ¿crush?  
\- Si

El moreno miró a su amigo a los ojos, sabía lo que ocurría. Quizás Hyunwoo pareciera un poco tonto, pero no lo era, ni mucho menos. Tampoco era ciego. Dios, como para no ver sus lágrimas.


	9. Está mal

Kihyun se sentía incómodo. Miraba alrededor, intentando evitar la mirada de Hyunwoo, pero se volvía aún más incómodo al ver a las parejas que les rodeaban.  
\- Kihyun- le llamó, pero él le ignoró- Kihyun, tenemos que hablar.  
\- Hace un bonito día...  
\- Está lloviendo y tú odias los días lluviosos.  
\- No, eso no es verdad.  
\- Kihyun, eso es verdad. Tal y como es verdad que amas el pollo frito más que otra comida. Tal y como es verdad que te encanta que te traten como un bebé. Tal y como es verdad que la otra noche estabas despierto

No sabia que decir. Fijó su vista en el plato, el filete humeaba y tenía una pinta deliciosa, pero su estómago no podía aceptar nada. La molestia en su garganta se hizo aún mayor.

Lo sabía...

El pelirosa se levanto de la mesa bruscamente. A zancadas, salió del restaurante y se apoyó contra la barandilla al borde de la carretera.

Hyunwoo sabía que estaba enamorado de él, y aun así...  
¿Aún así qué? Realmente Hyunwoo no había hecho nada malo. Él le había avisado de que tenia un crush, y Kihyun no le hizo caso.  
El moreno apareció detrás suya, por lo que se giró para hacerle frente.  
\- Hyunwoo, yo... Lo siento, no debí haber reacci-

No pudo continuar, pues los labios de Hyunwoo apresaban los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo  
¿¡Qué está pasando!?

El beso siguió, el moreno acercó a Kihyun, abrazándole. Su corazón martilleaba contra el de Hyunwoo.  
Cuando al fin se separaron, no pudieron evitar sonreír.  
Volvieron al restaurante, y terminaron de comer. Kihyun no pensaba en nada más que el beso, no quería pensar en nada más.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- el bajito realmente estaba curioso.  
\- Podemos ir a mi casa... Tengo algo que enseñarte.

No se pudo negar, ¿qué podría mostrarle? Llegaron al auto del pelinegro cogidos de la mano, solo soltándose para poder entrar.  
El trayecto fue silencioso.  
Al fin llegaron al piso de Hyunwoo. Kihyun no podía levantar la mirada del suelo  
\- ¿Qué querías enseñarme?  
Los labios de Hyunwoo se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, pero esta vez más rudo. Cada vez se aceleraba más, y sus cuerpos no tardaron en reaccionar.  
Estaban casi encima del otro, pero eso les parecía poco. No querían estar cerca, querían llegar a ser uno.

Y así fue.

Minhyuk se mordía las uñas nervioso. ¿Había hecho bien dejando a su novio a solas con su amigo?  
Al ver a Kihyun le entendió, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pues él había pasado por lo mismo.  
Pero, ¿y si ocurría algo entre los dos?  
Minhyuk se había dado cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Hyunwoo cada vez que hablaba de Kihyun, de como su voz cambiaba, hablando con más cariño aún sin estar el otro presente.  
Eso nunca lo hacia con él. Sabia que le gustaba a Hyunwoo, pero él amaba a Kihyun.  
¿Por qué está conmigo entonces?  
Si Kihyun le corresponde, ¿por qué le pidió ser su novio?

No lo entendía, y Minhyuk odiaba no entender las cosas. Eso le puso aún más nervioso, por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo.  
\- ¡Dambi, vamos!  
Y junto a su perro, salio de la casa.


	10. Así no

Minhyuk paseaba por las calles de su ciudad junto con su perrito, quien se paraba cada dos por tres a olisquear las esquinas. De pronto, se acordó de Rex, y le acercó el anillo que le regaló Hyunwoo al hocico:  
\- ¿Dónde está? ¡Busca, busca! ¿Está con alguien?  
Dambi alejó el hocico, mirando a la nada y jadeando. La gente le miraba extraño, y él rió ante sus propias ocurrencias.  
Siguió caminando, hasta que sus pasos llegaron frente a un portal que le resultaba bastante familiar.  
\- Oh, el destino.

A Hyunwoo se le escapó un gemido de la boca, y Kihyun le hubiera respondido con otro si no tuviera la boca ocupada. Sin embargo, soltó un 'hhmmm' que puso al moreno aún más duro.  
\- Joder, pequeño.

El rubio aprovechó que uno de los vecinos salía, y saludándole con una gran sonrisa mantuvo la puerta abierta. Entró, y Dambi corrió hacia el ascensor. Minhyuk le siguió, subiendo al tercer piso.  
Cuando las puertas de abrieron, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.  
Mierda, ¿qué estoy haciendo?  
Dambi se sentó frente a la puerta ya conocida, con sus pequeñas orejitas erguidas, en señal de curiosidad. Su dueño, desde el otro lado del pasillo lo miró. Tenía miedo.

Mientras, Kihyun mordía la almohada. Era un desecho de gemidos, jadeos y sudor. Hyunwoo no se quedaba atrás, le temblaban los brazos, pero a su amante le temblaba todo el cuerpo.  
Las embestidas eran fuertes, y cada vez más rápidas. La cama crujía debajo de los dos.

\- Me cago en... ¡Joder!- Minhyuk tenia la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta de su novio.  
Desde ahí podía escucharlo todo.  
 _ **Todo.**_  
Dio media vuelta, decidido a volver a casa. Dambi lloriqueó un poco, quería ver al moreno, pero le importaba más el rubio.  
Los dos salieron del edificio. Minhyuk tenia los ojos inundados de lágrimas, casi ni podía ver. Se sentó en un banco cuando colapso, primero con pequeños sollozos, luego llorando mientras abrazaba a su peludo amigo, quien lloriqueaba y lamia las lágrimas de su amo.

Hyunwoo abrazó a Kihyun, los dos tumbados. El pecho del moreno contra la espalda del otro.  
Kihyun se sentía en el cielo, hasta que...  
\- Deberías irte, antes de que Min vuelva.

El pelirosa apretó los ojos, asintió mientras se vestía y salió del edificio. Por la calle, vio a lo lejos a Minhyuk, por lo que cruzó antes de que este le viera.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que los escuchó. Hacía frío y quería volver a casa, pero antes llamó a su novio.  
\- Hyunwoo, ¿sigues con Kihyun?

_"No."_

-¿Que tal la cena?

_"Bien"_

-¿A donde fuisteis luego?

_"¿Luego?"_

-Bueno, no creo que hayáis estado en el restaurante hasta esta hora...

_"... fuimos a mi piso"_

 

Minhyuk tardó un poco en contestar.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis?

_"Min... Min, ven"_

Y colgó.

Minhyuk fue, porque aunque le había sido infiel, le seguía queriendo. Hyunwoo abrió la puerta antes de que el llamara al timbre. Dambi trotó hasta el pequeño colchón en el piso, y se tumbó a descansar, no sin antes beber un poco de agua.  
\- Sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Has llorado- fue lo primero que dijo Hyunwoo.  
\- Si.

Silencio.

\- No quiero que terminemos.  
\- ¿Y él?- preguntó el rubio.  
\- No quiero alejarme de él.

Otro silencio. Frunció el ceño

\- ¿No quieres que cortemos ni dejar de follar con Kihyun?  
\- No. Yo ya te lo expliqué cuando comenzamos a salir.  
Y era verdad, el moreno le había explicado que él era polirromántico, que podía amar a varias personas a la vez. Pero no se imaginaba que lo haría... Así...  
\- ¿Acaso no podrías haberlo explicado? ¿Haberselo explicado a él antes? Ni siquiera me avisaste, no me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer. Eso no ha estado bien, Hyunwoo. Me has sido infiel- unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Lee- Si me hubieras dicho, quizás, solo **quizás** lo habría aceptado. Pero no así, cariño, no así.

Hyunwoo estaba cabizbajo, mirando sus pies con intensidad. Sus manos formaban don grandes puños, sus ojos rojos.

\- Yo... Sé que no debería haberlo hecho así, pero...  
\- Pero qué, ¿eh, Hyunwoo? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? Pensabas que te diría: oh si cariño, fóllame de lunes a miércoles y los demás días con Kihyun, los domingos trío.

Dambi alzó la cabeza, no acostumbraba a escuchar a su amo enfadado.

Minhyuk apretó los labios en una fina línea:  
\- Yo... No puedo estar así Hyunwoo, ¿acaso me amas?  
\- ¡Claro que te amo, Min!- su voz un poco elevada, desesperado. El moreno tenia miedo de que su novio cortara con él.  
\- Pues haberlo pensado antes de follar con el enano de mierda- Minhyuk salió del piso a zancadas, Dambi siguiéndole de cerca nervioso.

Kihyun se sentía cada vez más culpable. Cuando estaba con Hyunwoo no pensaba en las consecuencias, pero ahora que estaba solo se arrepentía. No podía seguir así, él no era así. No era el segundo plato de nadie, por mucho que ese nadie fuera Hyunwoo.  
Llamó a Hyunwoo, debía terminar con él lo antes posible. Antes de que se echara atrás.  
\- Hyunwoo, lo siento mucho pero esto... Esto se acaba aquí. No podemos hacer esto.

_"Hemos cortado"_

-¿Qué?- estaba sorprendido. _¿Terminaron? Pero si se les veía muy enamorados..._

_"Él... Nos escuchó"_

\- Oh, mierda. Me odia, ¿verdad?

Hyunwoo soltó una risita débil.

_"No, él no es así..._   
_No te vayas, Kihyun._   
_Por favor..."_

Kihyun inspiró fuerte. Hyunwoo estaba libre. Hyunwoo estaba rogándole. No le estarían siendo infiel a nadie de nuevo.  
 _De nuevo._

Su corazón se estrujó. Esta no es la primera vez que Hyunwoo le era infiel a alguien. ¿Qué le decía que le iba a ser fiel a él?

Así que con mucho pesar, dijo:  
\- No, Hyunwoo. Las cosas no funcionan así.


	11. Epílogo

El tiempo pasaba, y Hyunwoo cada vez iba a peor. Él era aficionado al alcohol desde antes, pero ya no lo disfrutaba. Ahora lo tomaba por necesidad, la necesidad de olvidarlo todo. Olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

Su barba estaba crecida, sus ojos rojos y con unas bolsas enormes bajo ellos. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre, al igual que su casa.  
Habían botellas de cerveza por todas partes, la mayor parte de estas rotas. Los cristales esparcidos por el suelo, cortando los pies del inquilino.

El moreno, sentado en lo que quedaba de mesa frente a más alcohol -ni siquiera sabía que clase de alcohol era, y varias pastillas. No podía seguir así. No podía salir del agujero en el que se encontraba. Solo había una solución.  
Las pastillas que llenaban su mano, luego llenaron su boca. Tragó y las pasó junto con la bebida. Le pareció insuficiente, por lo que tomó la caja entera de pastillas.

\------

Despertó en una camilla, con Minhyuk a su lado.  
\- Al fin despiertas, que susto me habías dado.

Hyunwoo no dijo nada.

\- Fui a buscar un juguete de Dambi, no lo encontraba en mi casa. Pensaba que estaria en la tuya.

Siguió sin decir nada.

\- Tu casa está hecha mierda, ¿te entraron a robar?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Llamé a Kihyun, está por venir.

Está vez abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón se aceleró. ¿Vería a Kihyun?

\- Ante eso si reaccionas, ¿eh?- dijo Min con una risilla.

Desde fuera se escuchaba la voz histérica del enano, y Minhyuk sonrió con picardía.  
Salió de la habitación con cara de haber llorado por horas.  
\- ¡KIHYUN!- gritó.  
\- ¡Minhyuk! ¿Y Hyunwoo? ¿¡Está bien!?  
\- Él, él no pudo...- las lágrimas le interrumpieron.  
\- No, no, ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!  
-... no pudo terminarse la sopa- y estalló en carcajadas.

Kihyun paró de llorar, ¿había escuchado bien?

\- ¿S-sopa?- la voz del pelirosa salió entrecortada.- entonces, ¿no está muerto?  
\- Ay, que exagerado. ¡Claro que no está muerto! Esta bien jodido, eso si. Pero no muerto.

Kihyun volvió a estallar en lágrimas, esta vez de alivio, mientras golpeaba a Min en el brazo y el pecho.  
\- Bueno, me voy donde sé que me quieren. ¡Dambi, papi va a por ti!

Kihyun sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Minhyuk realmente opacaba al sol. Al fin, tras tomar unas profundas respiraciones, entró a la habitación. Hyunwoo estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados.  
\- Hyunwoo- le llamó en un susurro. Se sentó a su lado, agarrando su mano.

Al fin abrió los ojos. Kihyun esperó hasta que le mirara a los ojos, y le dijo:  
\- No me iré de tu lado, nunca.


End file.
